Love You?
by Keewanii
Summary: Ada satu hal yang paling tidak dimengerti oleh Kris dan Tao di dunia ini, yaitu keputusan kedua orang tua mereka untuk menjodohkan mereka. Awalnya kedua keluarga ini tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi saat acara peresmian hotel milik Paman Tao. KrisTao or TaoRis in da house! RnR juseyo!


Author : Keewani

Title : Love You?

Cast : TaoRis, and other EXO's member

Genre : tentukan sendiri hm.

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T

DISCLAIMER!

IT'S YAOI;BOYXBOY;BOYSLOVE DAN OOC BAGI YANG GASUKA DENGAN GENRE INI SILAHKAN KLIK CLOSE ATAU KLIK TANDA X PADA LAMAN WEB ANDA. MAAF JUGA KALO FIC INI MEMILIKI KESAMAAN PADA FIC LAIN, KARENA ENTAH KENAPA SAYA SULIT MEMBUAT FIC YANG ANTI MAINSTREAM/? JUDUL DAN CERITA GANYAMBUNG. SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH.

Oke btw ini re-post ya readernim, karna semua ffku dihapus oleh pihak ffn, enjoy please...

Let's check this out

_Ada satu hal yang paling tidak dimengerti oleh __Kris__ dan __Tao__ di dunia ini, yaitu keputusan kedua orang tua mereka untuk menjodohkan mereka. Awalnya kedua keluarga ini tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi saat acara __peresmian hotel milik Paman Tao__._

–Flashback–  
Diacara peresmian yang dihadiri oleh banyak orang itu tersedia berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman, mulai dari yang tradisional hingga yang modern. Di sudut ruangan, tampak sesosok pria kecil yang usianya baru 5 tahun sedang asik mengisi perutnya dengan cake-cake lezat yang tersedia di meja. Dan di seberangnya terlihat seorang pria yang sedikit lebih dewasa sedang bermain PSP dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Karena terlalu banyak makan kue, si pria kecil pun mulai merasa mual. Ia meringis dan menjatuhkan kue yang ia pegang. Benci melihat itu, si bocah pria yang lebih dewasa berjalan pergi melewati pria kecil yang wajahnya mulai pucat itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari PSPnya. Menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh, Kris si pria yang lebih dewasa itu menghentikan sejenak keasikannya bermain game dan menatap pria kecil itu.  
" apa kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Kris dengan mimik yang khawatir. Ia pun memasukkan PSPnya kedalam saku kanan jasnya, dan mulai memberikan perhatian lebih pada pria kecil itu.  
" tentu saja tidak~ " pria kecil itu menjawab dengan lirih. Tao namanya. Tangannya terus memegangi perutnya yang rasanya semakin tidak enak. Keringat mengalir dengan deras dari dahinya. Kris kebingungan. Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalnya yang tidak gatal, ia celingak-celinguk mencari orang dewasa yang ia kenal untuk membantu. Tetapi isi perut Tao sudah memaksa untuk keluar. Dengan kedua tangannya Tao menutup mulutnya dengan segera, mencoba menahan seluruh cairan yang terasa asam yang mulai naik ke tenggorokannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Alhasil, seluruh cairan menjijikan itu membanjiri tubuh Kris bak lahar yang dimuntahkan gunung merapi yang membuat dinosaurus punah.  
" AIISSHH! Apa yang.. aah kau jorok sekali! " wajah Kris berubah drastis, wajah yang tadinya khawatir, kini berubah menjadi seram. Kepalan tangannya menunjukan hasrat yang tinggi untuk segera mencekik pria kecil nan teledor itu hingga oksigen tak lagi beredar dalam darahnya.  
" m..maaf.. aku.. " Tao ketakutan setengah mati, tubuhnya bergetar dengan luar biasa. Dengan segala ketakutannya, Tao mencoba membersihkan pakaian Kris menggunakan tangan kosongnya. Dan dengan kasarnya Kris menepis tangan Tao.  
" Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini tidak akan bersih dengan semudah itu! Pergi sana! Cari orangtuamu! "  
" maaf.. aku tidak sengaja… " kalimat itu terus keluar dari mulut Tao sambil sesekali ia menyeka air matanya. Kris yang sedang frustasi dengan bagaimana kelangsungan hidup PSPnya menjadi lebih frustasi lagi oleh permohonan maaf yang tidak berarti baginya.  
" AIISSH! Berisik sekali! Sudah sana pergi! "  
Perdebatan hebat antara kedua bocah tersebut memancing perhatian seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan itu. Sadar anaknya tidak disamping mereka, dua pasang ayah dan ibu berjalan ke TKP dengan terburu-buru, dan mereka menemukan anak mereka disana. Mereka tertawa melihat kedua manusia kecil yang penampilannya sudah berentakan itu, dimana yang satu sibuk ngomel dan yang satunya sibuk minta maaf sambil menangis.  
Sejak kejadian itu, kedua keluarga kecil ini mulai sering bertemu dan menjadi akrab. Dan setahun setelahnya, diikrarkanlah perjodohan antara Tao dan Kris.

-Flasback End-

Author POV

Pagi yang cerah. Tao menuruni setiap anak tengga dengan senandung kecil, dia menghampiri ayah dan ibunya yang akan mulai sarapan.

"Morning _mom_, _dad_!" sapa Tao pada kedua orang tuanya sambil mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Morning _baby_!" balas sang ibu.

Tao lalu duduk tepat disamping ibunya, lalu mulai mengambil selembar roti dan mulai mengoleskannya dengan selai.

"Tao?" suara sang ayah menginterupsi acara makan Tao.

"Ya _dad_?" tao bertanya lalu mulai menggigit roti miliknya.

"_Daddy _dengar Minseok akan mengadakan acara kelulusan dirumahnya." Ujar sang ayah.

"Lalu?" tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak ikut membantu mempersiapkan acaranya eo?" sang ibu bertanya sebelum sang ayah membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Ah iya aku lupa _mom, dad _kalau aku akan menginap dirumah minseok-ge. Apa boleh?" tanya Tao sambil meletakkan rotinya yang belum habis ke piring yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kris ikut 'kan?" tanya ibunya.

"Sepertinya sih begitu .." ujar Tao sedikit tak yakin atas ucapannya barusan. Hah, lagipula mana mungkin seorang Kris Wu mau menemaninya ke acara yang—menurut Kris Wu— tak penting.

"Ah, kau telfon dia dulu." Ujar Ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ketas dulu _Dad._" Ucap Tao lalu mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Ia meraih Handphone-nya, mencari nama Kris dan kemudian menekan tombol 'panggil' pada handphone-nya.  
Setelah beberapa saat, Kris pun menjawab panggilan Tao.  
"Ada apa?" suara Kris terdengar tidak jelas dari seberang.  
"Apa?! Suaramu tidak jelas!" Tao mengencangkan suaranya dan menarik setengah jiwa Kris yang masih berlalu-lalang dalam mimpinya.  
"AIISSHH! Kenapa kau ini?!"  
"Kau sedang apa?"  
"Bukan urusanmu! Cepat katakan, kau mau apa!?"  
"Temani aku ke rumah Minseok-ge"  
"Memangnya Suho kemana?"  
" Ibu bilang harus pergi denganmu."  
"Akh! Tidak mau!" jawab Kris dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Kris kau harus—" belum selesai Tao bicara, sang Ibu yang entah datang darimana merampas handphone Tao.

"Kris kau temani Tao ya, soalnya dia bilang mau menginap segala." Ujar ibu Tao.

"Tapi bi 'kan ada Suho, bibi tenang saja."

"Suho pasti sibuk dengan Lay nanti, kau temani Tao ya?"

"Ah iya, baiklah bi, aku akan menemani Tao nanti, tapi apa bibi tak khawatir kalau aku menemani Tao, aku ini seme loh hahaha"

"Kau bukanlah seorang seme sungguhan Wu Yifan!" Tao yang daritadi menguping acara telepon sang ibu dengan Kris diseberang sana memekik kencang.

"Ah iya bi, kalau begitu aku siap siap dulu" ujar Kris lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah sekitar satu jam, Kris sampai di kediaman Tao. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah dan berjalan dengan cool (?). Kaus berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan semi jas berwarna hitam dan tatanan rambut Spike, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna putih sangat selaras dengan tubuh tingginya. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam, dan membungkukan badannya ketika bertemu ayah dan ibun Tao untuk memberi salam. Belum sempat meminum seteguk air bahkan duduk pun belum, Tao sudah berlari dari tangga sambil berteriak '_Mom, Dad, aku berangkat!'_ dan mengakhiri acara pamitannya dengan mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya. Dia berlari dengan gesit menuju mobil.  
Mereka pun pergi. Di dalam mobil mereka diam satu sama lain. Kris menempatkan kendaraannya pada kecepatan yang sedang. Saat sampai dirumah Minseok tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung berbagi tugas karena debu-debu sudah menunggu untuk dimusnahkan. Minseok dan Chen membersihkan seluruh rumah, Sehun dan Luhan bersiap mendekor ruangan, Suho membersihkan kebun dan Tao mencuci segala sesuatu yang harus dicuci, seperti tirai, pajangan keramik dan sebagainya. Suasana panas di musim panas membuat semua tambah panas. Tapi karena dikerjakan bersama, semuanya jadi menyenangkan. Sesekali Suho membantu pekerjaan Tao dan sesekali mereka bercanda. Tepat pukul 7 malam, semua telah menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing, kecuali Suho. Dia masih harus mengirim beberapa kantung sampah ke habitatnya, yaitu tempat sampah. Dengan napas terengah, Tao menemui teman temannya yang sedang beristirahat.

Keesokkan harinya ..

Acara kelulusan di rumah Minseok sangat meriah. Hari ini bukan hanya Minseok dan teman-temannya yang merayakan kelulusannya, tetapi Luhan juga, meskipun berbeda universitas. Tidak lupa Minseok sebagai tuan rumah bernyanyi dengan merdu untuk menambah keramaian.

"Selamat ge, selamat .. suaramu keren tadi haha" ujar Tao lalu memeluk salah satu _gege_ kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tidak memberikanku selamat Tao?" ujar Luhan yang datang tiba tiba dang menginterupsi kegiatan Tao dan Minseok. Tao pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok dan beralih memeluk Luhan.

"Selamat _ge_ .. tadi kau terlalu sibuk dengan Sehun sih, jadinya aku 'kan sulit untuk memberikanmu selamat." ujar Tao yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ah benarkah?" ujar Luhan sambil senyam senyum salah tingkah.

"Aku pulang _mom, dad_" ucap Tao saat baru buka pintu. Tao dan Kris –yang mengantar karena sebelumnya dia yang menjemput- berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Menghampiri ayah dan ibu Tao, kemudian duduk di sofa dan berbincang sedikit. Kepulangan Tao yang cukup larut malam lantas menjadi bahan omelan. Tapi, dengan gaya sok angel-nya Kris meluluhkan hati ibu Tao dan kemarahan ibu Tao dipadamkan olehnya. Dasar setan bertopeng malaikat!  
" Tao, coba lihat ini. Ibu membelikan jas untukmu besok. Kau suka?" kata ibu yang baru keluar dari kamarnya sambil menunjukan setelan jas yang ada ditangannya. Waah, jas itu benar-benar keren. Tapi buat apa? Jangan-jangan…  
"Auka.. tapi aku tidak mau menikah secepat ini dengan Kris, Ibu!" Tao berteriak histeris. Bisa dilihat ekspresi Kris yang melongo seperti kehilangan rohnya. Ayah dan ibu Tao malah tertawa. Sesekali ibu Tao menepuk pelan lengan ayahnya seraya tertawa.  
"Kau lupa?" Tanya sang ayah

"Aku amat sangat ingat tentang perjodohan gila antara aku dan Kris yang _daddy_ rencanakan. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau hari itu adalah besok! _Daddy_~ aku tidak mau!"  
" YA! Berhenti membuatku terlihat menyedihkan didepan kedua orang tuamu! " ia—Kris—bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.  
" Kau pikir hanya kau yang menderita disini, huh? Akulah pihak yang paling amat sangat menderita! Banyak pria atau wanita yang jauh lebih baik darimu, tapi aku harus terperangkap denganmu! Benar-benar menyebalkan! " Kris memainkan tangannya bak presiden yang sedang berpidato. Hah, bicara seperti itu sekarang, sama saja menyiram minyak kedalam api. Tao pun berdiri dihadapan Kris.  
" Ya! Wu Yifan! Bicara apa kau? Berhenti menjelek-jelekanku! Kau bahkan tidak jauh lebih baik dariku! Kau lebih menyebalkan! Harusnya aku yang sedih dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena harus menikah dengan manusia penuh ketidakwajaran dalam hidupnya seperti dirimu! " ujar Tao sambil berkacak pinggang.  
" Kau—" ayah dan ibu Tao langsung memotong kata-kata yang akan segera meluncur dari bibir Kkris.  
"Kalian ini bicara apa? Tuan muda Huang, kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Besok kakak sepupumu akan menikah, jadi jas ini untuk acara besok, bukan untuk pernikahanmu yang masih tidak jelas terjadi atau tidaknya itu." Tao dan Kris terdiam. Benar juga, Tao lupa.  
"Seharusnya ayah dan ibu bilang daritadi." Ucap Tao setelah menghela nafas dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa.  
"Aishh, dasar pikun. Bikin aku naik darah saja. Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Sampai jumpa, paman, bibi.. " mendengar itu, ibu Tao menahan lengan Kris dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk sebentar.

'Haah, dasar ibu genit. Kenapa bukan ibu saja yang menikah dengan Kris.' Pikir Tao.

"Oh ya, Kris, kau juga ikut ya besok. Paman dan bibi ingin memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga besar. Lagi pula kau kenal kan dengan Hyorin." ujar ibu Tao seperempat memaksa.  
"Ah ya, baiklah bi .." ujar Kris—setengah hati—.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ujar Kris sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Saat ia melewati Tao, ia memandang Tao dengan _death glare_ andalannya yang sukses membuat Tao merinding.

"Matilah kau besok Huang ..." rutuk Tao dalam hati.

FIN

Wahaha gimana? Absurd banget pasti ya? Dengan modal nekat aku mosting ini fic, kaya' bagus aja ya ini fic?-,-

Ini fic pertamaku yang aku publish, ya walaupun gaje bin absurd Reviewnya please?


End file.
